Solar trackers direct solar panels or modules toward the sun as the sun moves through the sky. These devices change their orientation throughout the day to follow the sun's path and maximize energy capture. In photovoltaic systems, trackers help minimize the angle of incidence (the angle that a ray of light makes with a line perpendicular to the surface) between the incoming light and the panel. This greatly increases the amount of energy the panels produce. In particular, single axis solar trackers rotate solar panel/panels about a single axis. There are different types of single axis trackers include horizontal, vertical, tilted, and polar aligned, each rotate supported panels about a single axis.
While single axis solar trackers are highly effective in reducing the angle of incidence throughout the movement of the sun, cost issues exist. It is desirable to reduce the cost of the energy generated by solar panels in order to make them economically effective. One of the main costs of producing solar power is the actual equipment employed. Photovoltaic panels are under continuous development to increase performance and reduce cost to make them more economically effective. Additionally, the support structures in a single axis tracker system contribute to that cost.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved distributed torque, single axis solar tracking system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved distributed torque, single axis solar tracking system that generates torque simultaneously in a plurality of spaced apart actuators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved distributed torque, single axis solar tracking system that is lighter and less expensive than prior art tracking systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved distributed torque, single axis solar tracking system that includes supporting elements such as bearings, fasteners and posts of reduced size while still providing strength in the worst case highest torque values.